L'encre de tes yeux
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux, Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux. Même la morale parle pour eux. J'aimerais quand même te dire, Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux. HPDM - OS - Post-Poudlard.


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant toute chose, je souhaite vous remercier chaleureusement pour tous les commentaires positifs que j'ai reçu sur White Christmas. A cause de mes obligations professionnelles, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que je les ai lues et que j'ai apprécié à sa juste valeur le temps que vous avez tous pris pour laisser des commentaires. Mille mercis !**

 **Entre deux chapitres de mon UA long que je suis toujours en train d'écrire laborieusement, je reviens cette fois avec un petit OS inspiré de la très belle chanson de Francis Cabrel, L'encre de tes yeux.**

 **Bon, techniquement, je devrais dire qu'il s'agit d'une deathfic, puisque la mort de personnages principaux y est évoquée. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à le considérer comme tel. En tout cas, cela n'a rien à voir avec "Plus fort que la mort" ou "Avec le temps" qui sont, à mon sens, de véritables deathfics.**

 **Je préférais toutefois le signaler car je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas être pris au dépourvu (ce que je comprends parfaitement, moi-même je déteste ça).**

 **Particularité de cet OS, il s'agit principalement d'un échange épistolaire. Cela implique que tout n'est pas raconté, qu'il y a des trous dans l'histoire qu'il appartient au lecteur de combler comme il le souhaite...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **OS – L'ENCRE DE TES YEUX**

 _Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux_

 _J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux_

 _Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
A trop vouloir te regarder  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté_

 _J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

 _C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté_

 _Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets_

 _Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux_

 _J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux_

 _( )_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Février 2040**

\- Albus. Merci d'être là.

\- Bon sang, où voudrais-tu que je sois dans un moment pareil ?

Albus ouvrit les bras et Scorpius s'y réfugia immédiatement. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, durant un long moment, en silence.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Albus en s'écartant finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il allait bien pourtant et…

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu m'as dit que tu le trouvais anormalement fatigué…

\- C'est vrai, admis Scorpius. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je le trouvais… éteint. Depuis l'enterrement de ton père, en fait.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça l'a affecté bien plus qu'il n'a voulu le dire.

Scorpius soupira lourdement.

\- Dire que la veille, on avait dîné chez lui, au Manoir, avec Rose et les enfants… Il était de bonne humeur, il plaisantait. J'avais dit à Rosie que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu comme ça…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne comprends pas et ça me rend fou, tu n'as pas idée.

\- Si. Moi, au moins, je savais que papa était malade, qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Quand il est mort, je savais pourquoi. Et c'est horrible à dire… mais j'étais soulagé.

\- Ce n'est pas horrible. C'est la maladie de ton père qui l'était. Et toute la souffrance qui allait avec… Au moins, mon père est mort paisiblement. Il n'a pas souffert comme le tien.

Scorpius battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler.

\- Merde, Albus… il souriait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand… quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, je l'ai trouvé allongé dans son lit. Et il souriait.

\- Oh Scorpius, murmura Albus en lui ouvrant à nouveau les bras.

Alors, Scorpius laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il pleura longuement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il pleura la mort de son père, de cet homme qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait aimé et qui s'en était allé pour toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mai 2040**

\- Albus, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de faire ça ?

\- Absolument.

\- J'aurais pu demander à Rose mais… je… je ne sais pas… ça me semblait plus facile de le faire avec toi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Scorpius. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies demandé d'être là.

Scorpius sourit à son ami et l'entraîna vers les appartements de son père.

\- J'ai déjà fait le tri dans sa chambre. Par Merlin, il avait un nombre démentiel de costumes et de robes de sorcier. Et je ne te parle pas des chaussures !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

\- J'en ai gardé quelques-uns. Les autres, j'en ai fait don.

\- Tu as fait des heureux.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Que reste-t-il à trier dans ce cas ?

\- Ses papiers, essentiellement.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte du bureau. Elle était habituellement verrouillée par un sort mais celui-ci avait cessé d'être actif après la mort de Draco.

\- Quand je pense à toutes les fois où j'ai voulu entrer ici quand j'étais enfant, dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Ton père ne t'a jamais laissé entrer ?

\- Jamais. C'était la seule chose que papa m'interdisait formellement.

\- Mon père ne voulait pas non plus que j'entre dans le sien. Ni moi, ni James, ni Lily. Merlin, même Maman n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- Tu as quand même essayé d'entrer ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Evidemment, dit Albus avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et ?

\- Rien. Papa est arrivé à peine deux minutes après j'aie réussi à entrer. J'ai été privé de balai pendant deux mois.

\- Ouch.

\- Ouais. Ça m'a fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Cela lui fit du bien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir ri depuis des mois.

\- On s'y met ? demanda-t-il.

\- On s'y met.

Ils commencèrent par la bibliothèque. Draco Malefoy y conservait soigneusement rangés dans des classeurs, tous les parchemins relatifs au patrimoine de sa famille, sa correspondance privée ainsi que les fiches de salaire des elfes de maison, document obligatoire depuis que la Ministre de la Magie Hermione Granger-Weasley avait fait adopter le nouveau statut protégeant les créatures magiques, quinze ans auparavant.

\- Au moins ton père était ordonné, constata Albus. Pas comme le mien.

\- Oui. C'est déjà ça.

\- Je suppose que tu gardes tout ce qui concerne le patrimoine, mais que vas-tu faire de sa correspondance ?

Albus tenait en main un classeur cartonné rempli de lettres rédigées par Pansy, Théo ou encore Blaise. Il y avait aussi la correspondance échangée avec Lucius durant son emprisonnement à Azkaban et ensuite, son exil dans le sud de la France.

\- Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de les conserver. Mets-les dans la caisse.

\- Pas même les lettres de ton grand-père ?

\- Non, dit sèchement Scorpius. Mets-les dans la caisse.

Albus s'excuta. Dans la bibliothèque se trouvaient également de nombreux albums photos, une étagère entière de livres sur les potions et les notes relatives au dernier ouvrage que Draco était en train d'écrire sur les philtres de sommeil, ainsi que l'ébauche de quelques chapitres.

\- Combien d'heures a-t-il passé sur ces livres, soupira Scorpius. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi passionné par cette matière que lui.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu une autorité en potions et que c'est désormais ses ouvrages qu'on utilise à Poudlard, au lieu de celui de Libatius Borage. Tu ferais bien de conserver ses notes… peut-être que quelqu'un reprendra ses recherches après lui.

 _Quelqu'un qui ne sera pas moi_ , se dit Scorpius. Malgré tous les efforts déployés par son père, il n'était jamais parvenu à aimer cette matière. Il savait que cela avait été une déception pour Draco, même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre grief. Et aujourd'hui, il se sentait triste de ne pas pouvoir faire honneur à son père en reprenant ses travaux.

\- Hé, Scorpius, dit doucement Albus. Ça va ?

\- Ouais… c'est… c'est juste que… de voir toutes ses notes, lire son écriture… j'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là, qu'il va venir s'asseoir à son bureau et reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Faute de mots pour réconforter son ami, Albus se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule. Il savait ce que Scorpius ressentait. Encore aujourd'hui, à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'Eclair de Feu de son père, il s'attendait à l'entendre lui dire « hé, fiston, ça te dit de faire un match d'attrapeur ? ».

Scorpius chassa les larmes sur ses joues et examina plus en détails les notes manuscrites de son père, tandis qu'Albus s'emparait d'un autre classeur.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Scorpius après quelques minutes. Les dernières notes sont datées d'il y a plus d'un an… Or, je suis sûr qu'il travaillait encore sur les potions de sommeil peu de temps avant sa mort…

\- Sauf s'il travaillait sur autre chose, dit Albus. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Scorpius prit la pile de parchemins. Il s'agit de notes et de documents sur la leucémie myéloïde aiguë. Contrairement aux autres notes, celles-ci étaient brouillonnes, nerveuses, raturées dans tous les sens, comme si le sujet était particulièrement contrariant.

\- On dirait qu'il tentait de mettre au point une potion pour traiter cette maladie, observa Scorpius. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ses recherches habituelles. C'est une maladie moldue. C'est… c'est…

\- C'est ce qui a tué mon père, dit Albus d'une voix sourde.

\- Mon père essayait de lui trouver un remède apparemment… ça alors… Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne…

\- Et il a manqué de temps… S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de mettre au point un tel remède, je pense que c'était ton père, dit tristement Albus.

Cette découverte les troubla tous les deux, et ils continuèrent le tri en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

De la bibliothèque, ils passèrent au bureau. Cela ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps car il contenait surtout du matériel d'écriture, des parchemins et des enveloppes vierges, ainsi que plusieurs objets personnels que Scorpius voulut conserver.

Ils pensaient en avoir terminé, quand Albus, en refermant un tiroir un peu brusquement, entendit un petit _clic_. Il vit alors un panneau coulisser lentement sur le devant du bureau, dévoilant un tiroir jusque-là dissimulé. Il ouvrit prudemment la cache qui s'avéra bien plus profonde qu'un simple tiroir.

Albus ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Beaucoup de meubles sorciers avaient cette particularité de dissimuler des espaces bien plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en apparence.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait un large coffre en bois de rose.

-Tu as vu ça, Scorpius ?

Scorpius s'approcha pour constater la découverte de son ami.

-Waouh. C'est quoi, ce truc ?

Il sortit le coffre de la cache et le posa sur le bureau. Avec précaution, il souleva le couvercle. Comme il s'en doutait, si le coffre avait été protégé par un sort quelconque, celui-ci avait cessé de faire effet après la mort de Draco.

Par contre, ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur n'aurait pas pu l'étonner davantage, si bien qu'il resta de longues secondes sans esquisser le moindre geste.

\- C'est… c'est…, balbutia Albus, à côté de lui.

\- Oui.

Scorpius avança la main et prit la photographie qu'il contemplait depuis qu'il avait soulevé le couvercle et qui était posée sur des parchemins.

Il s'agissait d'une photographie sorcière. Elle représentait deux hommes qui se souriaient. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se penche vers l'autre et l'embrasse avec tendresse. La scène se reproduisait. Encore et encore.

Scorpius cligna des paupières. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'amour dans les yeux de son père qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il regardait Harry Potter s'écarter de lui.

\- Tu crois que c'est une photo truquée ? demanda Albus.

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle n'en a pas l'air en tout cas.

\- Je… c'est… je ne comprends pas, murmura Albus. J'ai toujours cru que mon père tolérait le tien juste parce que nous sommes amis et que tu es marié à ma cousine…

\- Eh bien, il semble clair qu'ils faisaient bien plus que se tolérer, dit Scorpius d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se pencha sur le coffre et en sortit un paquet de lettres et d'autres photographies.

Albus et Scorpius regardèrent les photos. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine, prises dans des endroits divers. A la campagne, en ville, mais surtout à la plage... La plupart représentaient Harry, mais quelques-unes les représentaient ensemble.

\- Qui a pu prendre ces photos ? se demanda Albus en montrant une photo où ils étaient tous les deux.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Scorpius. Par contre, je sais _où_ elles ont été prises, du moins certaines d'entre elles.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Torquay. Les Malefoy ont une villa sur la côte où mon père m'emmenait tous les ans. J'y vais encore régulièrement avec Rose et les enfants.

\- C'est la maison qu'on voit en arrière-plan ?

\- J'ai dit une villa, Potter. Pas une cabane de pêcheur. Ceci dit, cette cabane me dit quelque chose. Papa aimait bien se promener dans ce coin-là…

Si Albus et Scorpius se posaient beaucoup de questions, une chose était cependant certaine pour tous les deux : jamais ils n'avaient vu leurs pères aussi heureux.

Et amoureux.

-Est-ce que… ça veut dire que… ton père et le mien étaient…

Albus ne termina pas sa phrase et Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il prit le paquet de lettres et défit le ruban qui les maintenait ensemble.

Il alla s'installer sur le canapé Chesterfield qui occupait un coin de la pièce et déplia le premier parchemin. Il se décala légèrement quand Albus vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Commença alors une plongée dans une histoire dont ils n'imaginaient même pas qu'elle ait pu exister.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 juin 1998**

Malefoy,

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de t'écrire cette lettre. Par Merlin, je n'arrive même pas à croire que toi, tu m'aies écrit une lettre… pour me remercier, qui plus est.

Peu importe. J'accepte tes remerciements mais il est hors de question de considérer que tu as une dette de sorcier envers moi, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie du genre.

En témoignant en ta faveur et celle de ta mère, j'ai fait ce qui était juste. J'ai seulement dit la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, dans le salon de ton manoir et dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est tout.

A propos de ce qui s'est passé au Manoir… je suis toujours en possession d'une chose qui t'appartient et à laquelle tu tenais, j'en suis certain. Si tu souhaites la récupérer, en dépit de l'usage que j'en ai fait, je serai ravi de te la restituer.

HP.

 **30 juin 1998**

Malefoy,

J'aurais voulu te parler après la cérémonie à Poudlard, mais tu es parti si vite que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas envie de subir plus longtemps l'attitude hostile de ceux qui étaient présents. Je te comprends.

Je voulais simplement te remercier pour le don que tu as fait pour la reconstruction de Poudlard. Et te dire que tu avais autant ta place parmi nous que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était une cérémonie en hommage aux personnes décédées pendant la guerre. Et toi aussi, tu as perdu des êtres chers.

Je ne savais pas que Rogue était ton parrain. L'hommage que tu lui as rendu était magnifique. Il m'a beaucoup touché. Tu as la chance d'avoir connu un homme bon et courageux. J'aurais voulu avoir cette chance également. Parce que comme tu le sais, il était ami avec ma mère et que j'aurais aimé l'entendre me parler d'elle. Ou de mon père, même s'il le détestait.

Hélas, la vie nous donne rarement de seconde chance et quand elle nous en donne, il faut la saisir.

Quand je t'ai rendu ta baguette l'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu avais voulu être ami avec moi pour de mauvaises raisons. J'admets que si moi, j'ai refusé ton amitié, c'était aussi pour de mauvaises raisons.

Je ne veux plus commettre la même erreur.

Aujourd'hui, si tu le veux bien, nous pourrions recommencer. Choisir d'être amis. Pour de bonnes raisons, cette fois.

Que dis-tu d'une deuxième chance ?

HP

 **31 juillet 1998**

Draco,

Merci pour la carte et le cadeau ! Sérieusement ? Des tickets pour le match des Pies de Montrose contre les Frelons de Wimbourne ? Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux en les voyant. Bon, Ron m'a traité de traitre parce que les Pies ont éliminé les Canons de Chudley dès l'ouverture du championnat. Mais y avait-il seulement une chance que les Canons passent au deuxième tour ? Franchement ? (Merlin, si Ron apprend que j'ai dit ça, je suis un homme mort). Enfin bref, le 10 septembre n'arrivera jamais assez vite !

Je reste au Terrier jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir aussi souvent qu'on ne l'a fait jusqu'à présent. Je sais que je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux et voir qui je veux, mais c'est encore un peu difficile pour les Weasley en ce moment. Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à surmonter avant de pouvoir accepter qu'on soit amis, tous les deux. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils y parviendront.

Je t'écrirai le plus souvent possible.

A bientôt,

H.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Le plus souvent possible ? s'exclama Albus. Regarde ça ! Ils se sont écrit tous les jours ! Même plusieurs fois par jour !

\- Bon sang, leurs hiboux ont dû mourir d'épuisement à couvrir sans cesse la distance entre le Devon et le Wiltshire ! Et pour se raconter quoi ?

\- « Ici, Hermione ne me laisse aucun répit », commença Albus en prenant un courrier au hasard. « Elle a décidé de se réinscrire à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC et elle nous prend la tête à Ron et moi pour qu'on fasse pareil. Elle trouve ça incorrect que nous soyons dispensé d'ASPIC _juste_ à cause de la guerre ! Personnellement, si cette foutue guerre me permet de passer directement au programme de formation des Aurors, je signe des deux mains. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ». Apparemment, la suite est dans le même registre.

\- Note que ton père avait raison, dit Scorpius. Si on m'avait donné un bon motif pour zapper une année ou l'autre à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas hésité. Tiens, il parle de ta mère dans celle-ci.

 **12 août 1998**

Cher Draco,

C'était l'anniversaire de Ginny hier. J'avais préparé ça comme un chef, tu aurais été fier de moi. On a passé la journée ensemble. Je l'ai emmenée faire de shopping, puis au cinéma moldu et enfin au restaurant que tu m'as conseillé dans le quartier sorcier de Torquay. Bon, je ne crois pas que Monsieur et Madame Weasley ont apprécié que je réserve aussi une chambre d'hôtel mais ils n'ont rien dit. Après tout, leur fille est majeure maintenant.

Bref, tout a été absolument parfait. Je…

\- C'est bon, coupa Albus. Je n'ai pas envie de lire les détails des trucs sexuels entre mon père et ma mère !

\- Al, t'as 35 ans ! A ton âge, tu dois bien savoir que t'es pas né dans un chou !

\- J'ai dit non. Passe aux autres lettres.

Scorpius soupira et reporta son attention sur le paquet de lettres.

\- La suivante date de Noël 1998.

\- Ils ne sont pas écrit pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Je suppose que ce n'était pas la peine. Le programme de formation des Aurors se donne à l'Institut d'études sorcières supérieures. Là où mon père a passé sa maîtrise en potions.

\- Alors, ils ont aussi fait leurs études supérieures ensemble, résuma Albus, songeur. C'est incroyable qu'on en ait jamais rien su.

Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules et de prendre le courrier suivant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 avril 1999**

Cher Draco,

Ces vacances de Pâques sont un calvaire. Ginny me fait la gueule parce que j'ai passé les trois premiers jours avec toi et ta mère. Trois jours ! C'était quand même pas la mer à boire ! Eh bien, il faut croire que si. Selon elle, je ne m'investis pas assez dans notre relation. Elle m'en veut du temps que je passe avec toi. Elle en veut à Ron qui a préféré travailler au magasin de son frère plutôt que de suivre la formation d'Auror comme moi et qui aurait pu, je cite, m'empêcher de me faire laver le cerveau par toi. Du coup, Ron me fait aussi la gueule car je fais souffrir sa petite sœur et que je parle trop souvent de toi. Et puis, il y a Hermione qui, soi-disant, ne veut pas prendre position mais qui ne perd pas une occasion de me faire la morale…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Draco. Je ne sais plus comment leur dire que tu as changé ! Je m'en suis aperçu, bordel ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas faire pareil ? J'en ai plein le dos de me justifier constamment sur ce que je fais, qui je fréquente ou ce que je bouffe à midi !

J'ai décidé de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd. Cette baraque est déprimante au possible mais je préfère encore ça à l'ambiance qui règne ici.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi à Deauville.

A bientôt,

H.

 **5 juin 1999**

Cher Draco,

Cette date est doublement importante. D'abord parce que c'est ton anniversaire, et ensuite parce que ça fait exactement un an qu'on a eu notre première conversation civilisée, au Chaudron Baveur, le jour où je t'ai rendu ta baguette.

Je n'ai pas regretté un seul jour de notre amitié depuis.

Joyeux anniversaire !

H.

 **30 juin 1999**

Cher Draco,

J'ai assisté à la remise des diplômes à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Hermione a obtenu ses ASPIC avec un score encore jamais atteint à ce jour. Ginny s'est bien débrouillée aussi.

Ça m'a fait drôle de revenir dans l'école. Elle est entièrement reconstruite. Un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé entre ses murs.

Tu sauras que le portrait du Professeur Rogue a rejoint le bureau Directorial, là où est sa place. McGonagall m'a permis d'aller saluer le Professeur Dumbledore, et j'en ai profité pour parler un peu avec Rogue. Bien sûr, il a à peine desserré les dents mais il m'a paru très content quand je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tu avais terminé premier de ta promotion cette année et il a grogné quelque chose comme « évidemment, Potter. Il est doué en potions, _lui_ ». Bref, il est fier de toi.

Nous partons demain pour la Roumanie. J'ai hâte d'y être pour revoir Charlie mais je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de me retrouver face à un de ses dragons. Je n'ai pas franchement de bons souvenirs avec eux.

Je te souhaite déjà un bon voyage à New York. Amuse-toi bien et ramène-moi un souvenir !

A bientôt,

H.

 **25 août 1999**

Cher Draco,

Ginny vient de m'annoncer qu'elle a été recrutée par l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je suis content pour elle car c'est une sacrée opportunité mais tout de même… C'est elle qui me disait que je ne m'investissais pas assez dans notre couple mais maintenant qu'elle a enfin quitté Poudlard et qu'on pourrait avoir une _vraie_ relation, elle se lance dans une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch qui va l'envoyer aux quatre coins de l'Europe la moitié de l'année !

Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir un de ces jours ?

H.

 **12 novembre 1999**

Cher Draco,

C'est officiel, Ballycastle est l'endroit le plus déprimant du monde ! Il n'y a rien ici, excepté ce foutu centre de séminaire où on est enfermé toute la journée pour recevoir une formation en matière d'utilisation des techniques moldues dans les enquêtes. C'est ennuyeux à mourir !

Le soir, on est logé dans un hôtel pourri où les murs sont tellement fins que je peux te dire à quelle heure Spencer va pisser avant d'aller dormir. Je peux aussi te raconter comment Aldridge s'envoie en l'air avec Stacy Marcus à peu près tous les soirs depuis qu'on est arrivés.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être avec toi à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur ou n'importe où ailleurs ?

Mais je suis ici. A Ballycastle, Irlande du Nord, à m'emmerder comme un rat mort.

Ci-gît le Survivant, mort d'ennui. Tu parles d'une épitaphe.

A bientôt,

H.

 **14 novembre 1999**

Cher Draco,

Je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop bu hier soir. Est-ce que tu étais vraiment là ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment pris un portoloin pour passer la soirée avec moi dans ce trou perdu d'Irlande du Nord ? Si j'ai rêvé, d'où viennent les deux bouteilles vides de whisky pur feu qui gisent sur mon plancher ?

Merde, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça pour moi. Il faudra vraiment que je t'achète un très très gros cadeau de Noël cette année…

Sérieusement. Merci, Draco.

H.

 **17 janvier 2000**

Draco,

Ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu m'évites et ça ne peut plus durer. Ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Et ni toi ni moi n'étions assez bourrés pour prétendre qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait.

On a couché ensemble, Draco.

Et ça me rend dingue. Je m'en veux à un point que tu n'imagines pas… Je m'en veux parce que j'ai peur que ça ait détruit notre amitié. Mais je m'en veux surtout parce que j'ai aimé ça ! J'ai aimé ça bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant !

Par Merlin, Draco, dis-moi quelque chose ! Envoie-moi une beuglante, dis-moi que tu me détestes, que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir ou que tu me pardonnes mais s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

Ton silence me tue.

H.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Albus et Scorpius étaient comme pétrifiés. Autour d'eux, on n'entendait plus que le _tic-tac_ de l'horloge.

Ce fut Scorpius qui brisa le silence en s'éclaircissant la voix.

-Eh bien, au moins maintenant les choses sont claires, dit-il d'un ton factuel.

Albus se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe.

-Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? siffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. L'agacement perçait dans sa voix quand il dit :

\- N'en fais pas toute une histoire, Potter.

\- Toute une histoire ? répéta Albus avec incrédulité. Il s'agit de nos parents ! Ils nous ont menti !

\- Ils étaient jeunes, relativisa Scorpius. Ils ont fait des expériences, c'est tout. C'est évident qu'ils n'allaient pas nous raconter ça.

\- Ce n'était pas simplement une expérience ! Mon père a menti pendant des années ! A ma mère, à moi, James et Lily, à oncle Ron et Tante Hermione ! A tout le monde !

Albus prit les photographies qui étaient sur le bureau. Il les examina rapidement puis en prit une qu'il tendit à Scorpius.

-Regarde. Sur cette photo, mon père porte deux bracelets en cuir.

Scorpius regarda la photo. On y voyait Harry assis dans l'herbe en train de lire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ces bracelets, continua Albus durement, il en avait trois en tout. Un pour chacun de ses enfants. Ça veut dire qu'au moment où cette photo a été prise, James et moi étions déjà nés. Mais pas Lily. Ça veut dire qu'il a continué à tromper ma mère alors qu'ils étaient mariés et avaient deux enfants !

Albus jeta rageusement la photo sur le bureau où elle s'écrasa au milieu des autres. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se posta devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sa relation avec son père avait toujours été compliquée, pour des tas de raisons. Il avait toujours cru que c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme James, extraverti, drôle, courageux, doué au quidditch, doué pour les relations humaines. Parce qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard et que son meilleur ami s'appelait Malefoy.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Il ne savait même plus s'il connaissait son propre père…

\- Je suis désolé, Al, dit doucement Scorpius en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi…

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ta mère était morte à ce moment-là. Ton père ne pouvait plus la tromper.

Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul face à la dureté de ces paroles. Albus s'en rendit compte et soupira.

\- Pardonne-moi, Scorp. Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je…

\- Ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi, coupa Scorpius. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de voir que mon père avait manifestement toute une vie dont je ne savais rien du tout ! Bordel, tu crois que ça me fait quoi d'apprendre que mon père aimait un autre homme ?

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Je suis seulement en colère contre mon père d'avoir menti à ma mère, d'être resté marié avec elle alors qu'il… il…

La colère de Scorpius retomba devant l'air complètement désorienté de son ami. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Je ne veux pas leur trouver d'excuses, dit-il, mais je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu parler d'une chose pareille… Tu sais comme moi comment le monde sorcier envisage l'homosexualité… ou tout ce qui empêche la communauté sorcière de se développer et de croître. C'était encore pire il y a trente ans.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je veux dire… je peux continuer tout seul…

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui, Al, je veux vraiment savoir. C'était mon père. Il est mort en me cachant… tout ça. Ma seule chance de le comprendre un peu mieux, elle est peut-être là-dedans, répondit Scorpius en secouant les lettres qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

Albus soupira et vint se rasseoir à côté de son ami qui reprit sa lecture.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 avril 2000**

Draco, est-ce qu'on peut mourir d'être trop heureux ?

Je sais qu'on vient seulement de se quitter, mais tu me manques déjà. Et je n'en rien à foutre que tu me prennes pour un Poufsouffle au moment où tu lis ces lignes.

J'ai adoré Torquay. Et même si tu n'arrêtais pas de râler sur l'exigüité de la maison que j'ai louée, je sais que tu as adoré aussi. Tout comme tu as adoré l'exigüité de mon…

\- Ça suffit, coupa Albus. Je veux bien en savoir plus sur leur relation, mais je ne veux rien savoir de… de ça !

\- Merde, t'es vachement prude, Al.

\- Bordel ! Il s'agit de mon père !

\- Oui, et il s'agit du mien.

\- Nos pères baisaient ensemble, siffla Albus. C'est déjà suffisamment énorme de savoir ça, sans y ajouter un descriptif. Alors, tu passes à la suivante.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme car une part de lui était soulagée de ne pas connaître tous les délais de la vie sexuelle de son père.

\- Bah, les suivantes sont de la même veine, dit-il en parcourant les autres lettres assez rapidement. Hum… ils étaient plutôt… heu… passionnés…

\- La ferme, Scorp.

Scorpius écarta cinq lettres sensibles avant d'en trouver une dont le contenu lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda Albus. Encore du sexe ?

\- Pas vraiment.

 **6 octobre 2001**

Mon amour,

Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour arrêter de s'écrire. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent.

Mais ça fait trois semaines que je suis coincé ici, en Pologne, pour cette mission qui n'en finit pas. Trois semaines sans entendre ta voix, sans voir tes yeux, ton sourire, sans toucher ta peau. Tu me manques.

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre dernière conversation. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre tous les deux. Tu dis que nous sommes fous, et que tout le monde désapprouvera notre relation parce qu'ils ont la morale pour eux.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que ce que nous faisons est mal. Au contraire, ce qui est mal, c'est le mensonge dans lequel je m'enlise chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne le supporte plus.

Je vais écrire à Ginny. Lui dire que c'est terminé. Je ne lui parlerai pas de toi et ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on ne pourra pas assumer publiquement ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, mais au moins je ne devrai plus mentir à propos de missions imprévues ou de paperasse à terminer tard le soir, rien que pour avoir un alibi pour être avec toi. Je ne veux plus d'alibi. Plus de mensonges. Plus de faux-semblants. Je te veux toi.

Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai de cette mission mais quand on se reverra, tu auras devant toi un homme libre.

Je t'aime.

H.

 **30 octobre 2001**

Draco,

Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as dit que la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie est de t'être débarrassé de l'influence et de la pression de ton père. Alors pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça n'avait plus d'importance pour toi de transmettre ou non le nom des Malefoy.

Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une erreur, que j'ai mal compris. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te marier avec Astoria Greengrass.

La mission devrait se terminer dans trois ou quatre jours. Je vais bientôt rentrer et nous pourrons en parler.

S'il te plaît, Draco, ne baisse pas les bras. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant alors que j'ai tant besoin de toi.

Je t'aime tellement.

H.

 **10 novembre 2001**

Draco,

Comme tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres et que tu refuses de me voir, je suis allé voir ta mère. D'après elle, ton père serait en possession d'un document compromettant pour toi et moi, et il t'aurait menacé de ruiner ma carrière si tu ne lui obéissais pas, et si tu n'épousais pas une sang-pur.

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est derrière tout ça, mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Ton père peut bien ruiner ma carrière s'il le veut, je m'en moque, tant que tu es avec moi.

Je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. On peut va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Ta mère nous soutient comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Je t'aime.

H.

 **20 novembre 2001**

Draco,

Tu t'es marié. Je l'ai appris par la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin.

« Un mariage précipité, dans la plus stricte intimité, tellement opposé au caractère ostentatoire des Malefoy qu'on se demande si cette précipitation ne cache pas quelque chose. Nous le saurons sans doute dans moins de neuf mois ».

Pardonne-moi si je ne parviens pas à te féliciter.

J'ai cru que tu étais aussi heureux que moi je l'étais avec toi. C'est en tout cas ce que je croyais lire dans tes yeux quand on était ensemble. Quand je m'éveillais le matin et que tu étais là, à me regarder en souriant. Tes yeux ne mentaient pas.

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé tout cela, Draco ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que l'amour que nous avons partagé était trop beau pour être vrai.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas vu que tu portais des chaînes. Et à trop vouloir te regarder, j'en ai oublié les miennes.

H.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Merde, murmura Albus. Tu savais que ton grand-père avait fait du chantage à ton père pour qu'il se marie ?

\- Je n'en savais rien du tout, dit Scorpius. Mais ça explique pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus. Quand Lucius a été libéré et exilé dans le sud de la France, papa n'a jamais voulu qu'on aille lui rendre visite.

\- Quelle histoire, souffla Albus.

Scorpius prit le courrier suivant, se demandant avec appréhension ce qu'il allait encore découvrir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **octobre 2003**

Draco,

Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes courriers et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses cette fois-ci.

J'ai appris que tu avais passé un an en Arizona pour suivre une formation sur les venins de serpents et que tu étais rentré en Angleterre. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es heureux.

Moi, j'essaye de l'être. Je me suis marié l'année dernière et je suis devenu papa d'un petit garçon, il y a tout juste quinze jours. Il s'appelle James. Il est adorable.

Je te souhaite de connaître rapidement le même bonheur avec ton épouse. Ça change un homme, tu sais.

Si tant est que ça ait une quelconque importance pour toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Et j'espère qu'un jour nous aurons l'occasion de parler. Juste parler.

Prends soin de toi.

H.

 **28 décembre 2005**

Draco,

Je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur qui est la tienne, d'avoir perdu ta femme à peine quelques jours après la naissance de ton fils.

Je suis sans doute la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir dans un moment pareil, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là.

Avec tout mon soutien,

H.

 **20 janvier 2006**

Cher Draco,

Je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas été surpris de recevoir ta lettre. Je te mentirais aussi en te disant que je n'en ai pas été heureux. Malgré les circonstances.

Je serai plus que ravi qu'on aille prendre un verre et discuter. De ce que tu veux.

Demain, vers 14 heures à l' _Admiralty_ , un pub moldu sur Trafalgar Square. Ça te convient ?

H.

 **16 février 2006**

Draco,

Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'étais pas tout seul dans ce baiser. De ce que je me souviens – et crois-moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement bien – je ne t'ai pas repoussé. J'ai peut-être même profité de la situation. De ta fragilité. Ce qui fait que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Et je te dois la vérité : j'en crevais d'envie depuis qu'on s'est revu.

Bien sûr, une part de moi t'en a longtemps voulu d'avoir cédé au chantage de ton père mais j'ai fini par admettre que j'aurais probablement fait pareil.

Je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de me quitter. Et du coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

Après ton départ i ans, je suis allé à Torquay. La maison de pêcheur où nous avons séjourné si souvent était à vendre. Je l'ai achetée. A ce moment-là, je n'ai pas voulu penser aux raisons qui m'ont poussées à le faire. Aujourd'hui, je le sais. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Je voulais garder intact le souvenir de ta présence dans cette maison. Le souvenir de l'amour qu'elle renfermait quand nous y étions.

J'ai besoin que tu me dises où tu en es, Draco. Je pourrai comprendre et accepter quelle que soit ta décision. Je pourrai m'éloigner si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais dis-le moi. Dis-moi si j'ai le droit d'espérer.

Dans mon cœur, rien n'a changé.

H.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je ne peux pas y croire… Mon père a décidé de tromper ma mère en toute connaissance de cause, murmura Albus.

\- Albus, dit prudemment Scorpius, je pense que mon père n'est pas le seul à s'être marié par dépit. Si… si Lucius n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait, crois-tu que ton père aurait épousé ta mère ?

Albus ne répondit pas. Quelque part dans sa tête, il savait que son ami avait raison, mais c'était trop difficile de l'admettre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 novembre 2007**

Draco,

Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus s'écrire, par mesure de prudence, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Ginny est enceinte de trois mois.

Je ne t'insulterai pas en prétendant ne pas savoir comment s'est arrivé. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

La grossesse ne se passe pas vraiment bien et Ginny doit être hospitalisée. Je vais rester avec elle pendant que Molly s'occupera de James et Albus. C'est beaucoup trop risqué de se voir pour le moment.

Je t'écrirai dès que possible.

H.

 **30 novembre 2007**

Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que je dois tout faire pour que Ginny ne se doute de rien ! Eh bien, c'est ce que je fais, figure-toi ! Alors, oui, j'ai couché avec ma femme ! Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de vouloir protéger un enfant – _mon_ enfant – qui n'a rien demandé et qui n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs.

H.

 **4 décembre 2007**

Moi aussi je suis désolé, Draco. Et tu n'as jamais été une erreur. Au contraire, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus vrai dans tout ce merdier. Toi et mes enfants.

Tu avais toutes les raisons d'être furieux contre moi. Car moi je l'aurais certainement été contre toi, en pareilles circonstances.

Je t'aime, et je remercie Merlin tous les jours que tu parviennes à me supporter comme tu le fais.

H.

 **30 septembre 2017**

Mon amour,

Cette lettre, je redoute de devoir l'écrire depuis le premier jour où j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Ginny est au courant. Elle l'a toujours été.

C'est elle a qui a révélé à ton père ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Elle lui a promis de convaincre son frère, Percy, de rendre un rapport favorable en vue d'un exil. En échange, Lucius devait se charger de t'éloigner de moi.

Après le décès d'Astoria, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour suspecter que je la trompais. Elle est parvenue à obliger notre elfe de maison à la faire entrer dans mon bureau et à lui montrer l'endroit où je cachais notre correspondance. Elle a détruit tous les objets que je possédais de toi et brûlé tes photos. Elle a par contre conservé les lettres et une photo de nous deux. Celle que ta mère a prise quand nous étions à Torquay. Celle où je t'embrasse.

Elle menace de les montrer à tout le monde si je ne te quitte pas sur le champ. Et quand je dis tout le monde, il s'agit de Ron, Hermione, le reste de sa famille, nos enfants. Et la presse.

Je me moque bien de ce que le monde sorcier peut penser de moi, ou même Ron ou Hermione. Je me moque bien que ça détruise ma réputation. Mais je ne peux pas te faire ça à toi. Pas après tout le mal que tu as eu pour te faire accepter à ta juste valeur. Les gens te respecte enfin pour ton talent de potionniste.

Mais surtout, je ne peux pas imposer à ça à mes enfants et à ton fils. Ils ne méritent pas d'être couverts d'opprobre à cause de ce qu'on a fait.

Ginny a toujours été déterminée, volontaire. C'était une qualité que j'appréciais chez elle. Je n'imaginais toutefois pas de quoi elle était capable pour arriver à ses fins, nous faire souffrir tous les deux.

Elle croit avoir gagné, mais elle se trompe. Ce n'est pas en brûlant tes photos et me volant tes lettres, qu'elle effacera mes souvenirs les plus précieux, ceux qui sont gravés au fond de cœur. Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer et jamais je ne regretterai ce que j'ai fait, ni la moindre seconde que nous avons passée ensemble.

Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas su mieux nous protéger.

C'est le cœur meurtri que je t'écris ces lignes. Meurtri de tout l'amour que j'ai encore pour toi et que je ne pourrai plus jamais te donner. Meurtri de savoir que pour nous, l'histoire s'arrête ici.

Mais une autre histoire commence. Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu des nouvelles de ton fils récemment, mais Albus m'a écrit hier. Il est intarissable sur son nouvel ami. Scorpius.

Nos fils sont amis, Draco. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela représente ?

Je sais déjà que Ginny ne voudra jamais de cette amitié, mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je ne la laisserai pas gâcher l'amitié de nos enfants pour qu'elle règle ses comptes avec toi et moi. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux que nos chemins se séparent.

C'est avec toi que j'ai connu mes plus belles heures, Draco. Et même si ça nous semble insurmontable, il nous faudra continuer à être heureux. Pour nos enfants.

Je ne sais pas quand nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain. Dans un mois. Dans un an. Je sais seulement que tu avais raison : on était fous, on était seuls et ils étaient trop nombreux.

Promets-moi de ne jamais oublier combien je t'ai aimé.

H.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Merde, murmura Albus. Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère ait fait ça...

Il se leva à nouveau.

\- C'est… abject ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Elle a seulement voulu garder près d'elle l'homme qu'elle l'aimait, tenta Scorpius.

\- A quel prix ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi leur couple battait de l'aile depuis tout ce temps. Honnêtement, James et moi, nous étions persuadés qu'ils allaient divorcer sitôt après l'entrée de Lily à Poudlard.

Il soupira lourdement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu aurais voulu ne jamais le savoir, non ? dit Scorpius en le rejoignant.

\- Si. Je crois que si. Parce que d'une certaine manière, ça me réconcilie avec mon père. Tout ça… ça démontre que mon père… il…

Sa voix craqua. Il posa les mains sur ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Il m'aimait. Il a sacrifié l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde pour protéger ses enfants. Et pour qu'on puisse être amis, toi et moi. Et ton père en a fait autant.

\- Je sais. Est-ce que… tu es en colère contre ta mère ?

\- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas… je suis complètement confus.

\- Je comprends. J'avoue que je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Il reste encore une lettre.

\- Oui.

Ils se rassirent tous les deux.

Scorpius prit le dernier courrier. Contrairement aux autres, il était sous enveloppe. Non sans une certaine appréhension, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin couvert d'une écriture totalement différente. Fine, élégante. Tracée avec cette encre verte que son père achetait par litres entiers chez Scribenpenne.

 **5 août 2040**

Mon doux et tendre Harry,

Ce sont les premières lignes que je t'écris depuis presque 23 ans.

Les notes griffonnées sur un parchemin pour savoir si nos fils peuvent passer la journée ou une partie des vacances ensemble, ne comptaient pas. Elles étaient trop impersonnelles pour signifier quelque chose, même si mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer quand je reconnaissais ton écriture nerveuse.

Les lignes que j'écris aujourd'hui, tu ne les liras jamais.

Je reviens de ton enterrement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Tellement de gens t'aimaient, mon amour.

Je me suis toujours figuré que le jour où tu ferais ton dernier voyage devrait être un jour gris, où l'orage gronderait pour faire échos à ma colère et où la pluie tomberait aussi dru que mes larmes. Mais tu es parti exactement comme tu es venu : un 31 juillet, par une chaude et lumineuse journée d'été. Comme pour me rappeler ce que tu as toujours été dans ma vie : mon soleil.

Je croyais pouvoir éviter ton adorable femme, mais elle m'a rattrapé à la fin de la cérémonie. Je m'attendais à n'importe quoi de sa part, sauf à ce qu'elle me rende _la_ photo. Notre photo. Elle me l'a donnée sans un mot et j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux toute la résignation de comprendre qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à nous séparer.

Weasley et Granger m'ont fixé un peu bizarrement. La connaissant, Granger devait se douter de quelque chose mais elle s'est contentée de me remercier pour tout ce que j'avais entrepris pour tenter de te guérir. Weasley a simplement hoché la tête. Même depuis que sa fille est devenue ma belle-fille, et malgré mes efforts, je n'ai jamais rien pu obtenir de mieux de sa part.

En quittant le cimetière, je ne suis pas rentré tout de suite chez moi. J'ai transplané à Torquay et j'ai passé quelques heures dans notre maison de pêcheur. Je me suis assis sur les marches en bois, comme nous l'avons fait si souvent et je me suis rappelé tous les moments merveilleux que nous avons passés ensemble. Je n'ai rien oublié. Et je sais que tu n'as pas oublié non plus. Je le lisais dans tes yeux à chaque fois qu'on se croisait sur le quai 9 ¾.

J'ai été heureux, Harry. Comme tu me l'as demandé. Grâce à mon fils. Il était un enfant merveilleux et il est devenu un homme dont je suis extrêmement fier. Grâce à mon travail aussi. Il m'a tenu occupé et m'a évité de me perdre quand ton absence se faisait trop pesante. Mais surtout grâce à toi, à tout ce que tu m'as donné, à tout ce que tu m'as laissé.

Et curieusement, je suis heureux en ce moment. Heureux de pouvoir t'écrire une dernière fois. Une dernière lettre à l'encre verte. L'encre de tes yeux.

Même si tu n'es plus là, tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves. Et tu viendras toujours du côté où le soleil se lève, pour réchauffer mon âme et mon cœur, comme tu savais si bien le faire quand tu étais vivant.

Je les sens, tu sais, ces milliers de petits fils qui me raccrochent à la vie. Je les sens qui se détachent, un par un, inexorablement.

Ça ne me fait pas peur. J'ai bien vécu. Scorpius est un homme maintenant. Il a sa femme, ses enfants. Son meilleur ami. Il peut se débrouiller sans moi désormais. Alors que moi, sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.

Non, je n'ai pas peur.

Un jour, bientôt, presque tous les fils auront disparu. Et quand il n'en restera plus qu'un, je m'allongerai. Je m'endormirai. Et je sourirai parce qu'en fermant les yeux, je te verrai qui m'attends.

Alors, je serai enfin à ma place. Avec toi. Pour toujours.

D.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Scorpius cligna des paupières. Les larmes dans ses yeux floutaient les mots écrits sur le parchemin.

Il avait compris.

Son père avait tout simplement lâché prise. Plus rien ne le retenait, alors il avait attendu la mort comme on attend une vieille amie. Et quand elle était venue à lui, il l'avait accueillie avec sérénité. Et soulagement.

\- Scorp ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Albus en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Ouais, dit-il en hochant la tête. Ouais. Maintenant, ça ira.

Albus hocha la tête à son tour. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un très long moment, assimilant tant bien que mal tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils… tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble… à l'heure où on parle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Et toi ?

Albus prit une profonde inspiration.

Oui, il avait envie d'y croire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Quelque part sur la plage de Torquay**

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur les marches en bois d'une petite maison de pêcheur, leurs pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable. Leurs bras, leurs cuisses se touchaient et la tête de l'homme aux cheveux foncés était posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Autour d'eux, les badauds allaient et venaient sur la plage sans leur prêter attention, comme s'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux du monde.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

\- J'aimerais rester ici, avec toi, pour toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche, Draco ?

Draco sourit et posa un baiser dans la masse de cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

-Rien, Harry. Absolument rien.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour partager vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Merci à mes infatigables bêtas pour leur relecture attentive et leurs précieuses remarques.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Rose**


End file.
